


RK1700 Day 1: Meeting

by Happy_Cheese_Monster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines is baby, RK1700 - Freeform, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cheese_Monster/pseuds/Happy_Cheese_Monster
Summary: Primer día de RK1700 December!Connor está emocionado por conocer a RK900, pero al no querer presionar las cosas decide darle su tiempo para adaptarse al trabajo.RK900 piensa que Connor lo está ignorando.Hank hace que hablen.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	RK1700 Day 1: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Super tarde pero no importa! 
> 
> Escribí varias versiones de este mismo día pero éste es el que me gustó más.  
> Intentaré escribir un prompt a la semana, y, si me alcanza el tiempo, iré haciendo los demás días.

Estando de pie frente a él, Connor se pudo dar cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban; los ojos, la forma del rostro, la expresión y el par de centímetros que hacían al nuevo modelo el más alto. 

Ambos androides estaban concentrados en el otro, simplemente mirándose, ignorando por completo lo que Fowler les estaba diciendo hasta que les dio la orden de abandonar su oficina para continuar con su trabajo. 

Cada uno se fue por su lado, tomando asiento en sus respectivos escritorios para continuar su día laboral. 

Era extraño, o al menos así lo sentía Connor. No tenía intenciones de esconder su fascinación hacia el androide que, en un principio fue creado para reemplazarlo. Quería saber todo de él, sus funciones, características nuevas, cómo sentía la divergencia.  
Aquello último era lo que más le interesaba, después de todo la serie RK parecía experimentar la divergencia diferente a los demás androides. 

Markus fue divergente desde el inicio, o al menos así lo parecía. Los demás habían ganado conciencia por sus propios medios o se les fue dada. Connor… desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos fue distinto, tal vez era divergente en cierta medida incluso antes de romper aquella pared roja.  
Jamás había tenido oportunidad de hablar del tema con nadie más, los demás androides, salvo por los miembros de Jericho, aún le guardaban rencor por ser un cazador de divergentes. Estaba seguro que North aún no confiaba en él, y no los podía culpar. Era normal que lo odiaran por no haber salvado a tantos androides como pudo, por haber despertado tan tarde, por ser amigo de humanos, incluso por seguir trabajando para la policía de Detroit. Poco importaba que hubiera sido parte importante en la revolución, ya era el final cuando apareció y muchos decían que sin él las cosas hubieran terminado igual, que su ayuda importó poco.

Hank le decía que no se preocupara, la gente siempre encontraba motivos para odiar a los demás.  
Sabía que tenía razón pero aún así se sentía… solo.  
El teniente intentaba ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo, y Connor lo apreciaba pero había cosas que Hank simplemente no entendía por más que lo intentara. Por ello le emocionaba RK900, desde que escuchó que llegaría para ayudar con los crímenes que involucran androides estuvo esperandolo, deseando al fin verlo.

Connor había planeado invitar a RK900 a comer, últimamente habían abierto varias cafeterías que servían productos hechos de thirium, era increíble lo rápido que habían creado todo. Sin embargo el trabajo se puso en medio del plan del castaño; papeleo, entrevistar sospechosos y civiles, seguir pistas por la ciudad. 

—Ya no doy más, me largo a casa — Hank se levantó de su escritorio, tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

— Adelante, yo terminaré estos informes — 

—¿Seguro? 

Connor asintió un par de veces y se despidieron.  
El trabajo había sido extenuante, parecía que cada día se le hacía más y más difícil continuar con todo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado todo lo pendiente y RK900 se había marchado. 

Suspiró, bajando la mirada. 

No importaba. Ya mañana tendría tiempo para hablarle.

Cansado, Connor pidió un taxi y volvió a casa. Quería recostarse en el suelo al lado de Sumo y pasar así lo que quedaba del día.

Abrió la puerta, cerró y se quedó quieto, mirando que, para su sorpresa, Hank no estaba, pero en su lugar RK900 estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá.  
O bueno, “cómodamente” era demasiado, estaba sentado con la espalda recta, apenas si tocaba el respaldo del sofá. 

Nuevamente se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Connor reaccionó. — ¿Y Hank? —no entendía nada, y esperaba que el humano le explicara la situación. 

—Dijo que salió a comprar para la cena. —RK900 volvió su vista al frente, mirando la televisión apagada. — Teniente Anderson me ofreció quedarme aquí. —agregó, casi adivinando lo que pensaba el otro. 

Eso era una mentira, Connor lo sabía bien. Hank rara vez cocinaba, siempre que tenía hambre pedía algo a domicilio. Así que él había planeado que ambos androides se encontraran solos. 

RK900 se veía tenso, de seguro era su primera vez en un hogar común y corriente. 

Quizá era mejor dejarlo solo un momento. 

— Saldré un momento — iría a algún parque a pasar el tiempo, esperaría un par de horas y luego volvería. Para entonces Hank ya estaría en casa.  
Se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta, deteniéndose un momento para mirar hacia atrás.

—… ¿RK900? — una vez más estaba confundido; pequeñas gotas caían de los ojos del androide. Estaba llorando pero su rostro mantenía una expresión neutra, sólo sus mejillas húmedas y el led girando de color rojo daban a conocer cómo se sentía. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — tenía miedo de acercarse, no era bueno con sus propias emociones y era peor con la de los demás. No quería decir algo y empeorar todo. Pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada…  
Connor se sentó a su lado y posó una de sus manos en las contrarias, encorvandose un poco para poder verlo bien.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el de ojos claros habló, con una voz suave y distorsionada — Me odias —lo dijo como una verdad, llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas. — Me dijeron que era mejor ir a otra estación porque mi presencia podría causarte molestia — 

— ¿Por qué me molestaría? — 

— Porque soy tu reemplazo. Se supone que te reemplazaría —

Connor sabía que era un prototipo y que RK900 era la versión perfeccionada, pero, para ser honestos, sólo sentía curiosidad por los cambios que hicieron.

—No te odio, de hecho quería hablarte desde que llegaste pero quería darte tiempo para adaptarte — y ahora veía cómo su actitud podría haberse mal interpretado.  
No supo qué más decir, así que tomó la opción más fácil y lentamente desactivando la piel de su mano, mostrando su chasis blanco para poder conectarse con RK900. 

Estuvo así unos largos segundos hasta que RK900 lo imitó, dejando a simple vista un chacís negro que hacía destacar aún más las líneas azules que lo recorrían.  
Connor respiró aliviado al ver que aceptaba, y cerrando los ojos compartió todo lo que tenía en su mente con RK900.

En un segundo pudieron ver todo del otro, la incertidumbre, el miedo, la emoción y otras tantas que no sabían qué nombres darles. 

Terminaron por apartar las manos, ya habían visto demasiado y era suficiente por ahora. 

RK900 abrazó a Connor, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del contrario, apretandolo con quizá más fuerza de la necesaria, pero para Connor fue perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Los comentarios me hacen feliz uwu  
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta ship, ojalá a alguien le guste xD


End file.
